


Make the Yuletide Gay

by sawyerspen



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU Meeting, Alex is literally terrible at ice skating, F/F, Ice Skating, Kara forces her to, Light hearted and fun, Medical Student Alex, Rookie Cop Maggie, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21932485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sawyerspen/pseuds/sawyerspen
Summary: Alex is stressed, and her sister has somehow convinced her to go ice skating.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 16
Kudos: 106
Collections: Secret Sanvers | A Sanvers Winter Holiday 2019 Event





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@anna_dhermain](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40anna_dhermain).



> Merry Christmas, Anna!

Alex let out a nervous huff as she tugged on the laces of her rented skates again, feeling as though her ankles were still unsupported in the weighty death traps. 

“Try something new, you said,” she muttered under her breath, “It would be fun, you said.”

“You know I have super hearing, right?” Kara asked with a little bit of an impish grin, “Besides, I know for a fact you’ve been wanting to do this for a really long time now. It’s good for you to get your mind off things.”

“Medical school isn’t just “things”, Kara,” Alex said with a frown as she stood and wobbled a little bit in her skates, even though she wasn’t even on the ice yet. 

“I know that, of course I do,” the blonde said, standing up on her own skates with ease.

“This isn’t fair! You don’t even need to try to balance, you anti-gravity nerd,” the older girl pouted a bit. 

“Oh stop it, I know for a fact you’ve wanted to try doing this for ages,” Kara pointed out, “Besides, one of my friends works here! Worst comes to worst, you can always get some pointers from her.”

It was true. Alex  _ had _ wanted to learn how to ice skate ever since she was young. She remembered sitting in front of the T.V., her eyes widening as she watched the girls gracefully glide along the smooth ice, their flashy costumes glimmering in the fluorescent lights beaming down on them from above every four years. They were the only competitions in the winter olympics she ever watched… Well… That and hockey.

“Ugh, fine,” Alex said as she took another step forwards and caught herself on the wall she was next to as she almost toppled over, “But if you even try to set me up with your friend I’m walking out and never stepping foot in this place again.”

“Uh yeah… Absolutely not,” Kara said, and if the elder sister hadn’t been so focused on figuring out how to  _ walk  _ in these blasted things, she would’ve seen a light blush dusting the younger’s cheeks.

After a few more steps, the woman finally let go of the wall, confident enough in her ability not to faceplant in the middle of the lobby. 

“Okay. Alright. I think I’m ready,” Alex said and collected a breath before lifting her head up to see her sister watching her with an amused look on her face. She huffed and rolled her eyes at the blonde’s antics and determinedly stepped forward.

One step, two step.

She looked up to see where the rink was. 

_ Goddamn that’s a ways away. _

Despite her reservations, however, Alex finally made it to the entrance point of the rink after a few minutes. She watched for a second as she watched everyone skate around in the same direction. Three employees were skating around as well, all of them in bright orange vests and skating expertly around to help people that had fallen or children that had lost their parents.

“Come on Alex! I want to introduce you to Lena!” Kara said, already on the ice and inside of the circle of people. 

“Damn Kryptonians and their damn powers,” Alex said under her breath as she took a step onto the ice…

And immediately fell on her ass.

The brunette’s cheeks flushed in embarrassment as she heard a loud laugh that echoed through the rink as she scrambled to try and get back up. 

Within a few seconds, a hand came into sight and she grabbed it, using it as an anchor to pull herself up. Another hand came around her waist and supported the small of her back to make sure she didn’t slip again on the way up. Thank goodness too, because when she looked up at her knight in… A safety vest, she could have sworn she felt her legs tremble a little. 

“Looked like you could use some help,” the woman said with a kind smile and  _ oh, she has dimples. _

Alex’s mind went completely blank as she desperately tried to comprehend what was being said to her.

“Oh uh… Yes. Yes! Thank you, I appreciate it,” she said, forcing herself to act like at least a halfway functioning human. 

“Well it  _ is  _ my job,” dimples said, and Alex looked over her head to see Kara looking like she was busting at the seams, clearly knowing what was going on in her head.

It didn’t help that the woman was still holding her steady.

“D’you think you can handle it from here?” the woman said with a little tilt of her head that made Alex’s eyes widen a little.

_ God help me that was adorable.  _

“Y-Yeah! I’m pretty sure.”

She was not sure, but she was desperate not to embarrass herself in front of this woman again. 

Thankfully, when they detached from each other Alex stayed upright and was able to manage a small wave as the employee skated away to help and other person that had fallen.

Slowly, she made her way over to Kara, who was beaming in an annoyingly knowing way.

“Not a single word, Kara Zor-El Danvers,” she said when she reached her sister, and held onto the blonde’s forearms to keep herself steady.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” the blonde said, and Alex could tell she was doing her best to straighten her face out into a deadpan expression.

“Good. Keep it that way,” she said sternly with a squint of her eyes, “ _ Please _ tell me that’s not Lena.”

Another bout of laughter pealed out of her sister’s mouth, and she couldn’t help but smile in response. 

By the end of the night, Alex’s cheeks were hurting from how much she was smiling. After that first initial fall and meeting Lena, they both figured that it was probably better if Alex hooked her arm through the blonde’s in order to stay steady.

“This is supposed to be  _ fun  _ for you, Alex. Not frustrating,” the blonde had pointed out when she had protested. 

And it was incredibly fun, though the dimples from before still lingered in the back of her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**The next week.**

“Alex!  _ Alex! _ Are you even listening?” Kara asked, snapping her fingers in front of her face in an attempt to get her attention. 

“Huh?” 

“I  _ said _ isn’t that the woman that helped you up at the ice rink?” the blonde asked nodding over at the cashier counter, where someone was paying for what Alex assumed was a coffee and some sort of pastry.

The brunette blushed as she saw that it was indeed the employee that helped her the previous weekend. 

“Hey! Hey you!” her sister yelled from across the coffee shop, causing the woman to turn in confusion as she tried to find where the voice was coming from.

“Kara what are you  _ doing  _ ?!” Alex hissed and quickly turned away, ducking her head down to try and hide from the attention that they were now receiving. All at once, she wished that she had spent more time on her appearance rather than just keeping her hair in the braid she had slept in the night before.

Finals. Finals were kicking her ass. She could blame it on that.

In the meantime, the blonde had ignored her protests and she groaned as she looked up for a second to see that the stranger was approaching the table, realizing that Kara was indeed referring to her.

“Hi! You’re one of Lena Thorul’s friends, right? Kara Danvers?” the woman asked with a still hesitant look on her face, “She talks about you a lot when we work the same shift.”

“Oh! Y-yeah! That’s me!” Kara said and Alex squinted as she observed her sister’s face. 

_ Was that a… Blush? _

“You’re Maggie right?” the peppy alien asked and outstretched her hand to shake. 

The dimples made an appearance and Alex felt like she was watching in slow motion as she saw her entire face brighten at the offered hand and shook it kindly.

“That’s my name, don’t wear it out,” she said with a little laugh and the elder Danvers sister could almost swear that there was a sprinkle of a southern twang in her voice. She could have swooned right there, but without any warning, warm brown eyes were suddenly focused on her. 

“You were the one I helped up at the rink, right?” Dimp-  _ no, no her name is Maggie _ -recalled which caused Alex to blush furiously.

“Yep, thats me! Haha,” she replied in a higher pitch that betrayed her nervousness, “The name’s Alex.”

“Ah, yes! The older sister! It’s nice to meet you officially,” Maggie said with a playful wink, causing her mind to start buffering.

Thankfully, Kara had enough sense to jump in before anything got weird. 

“So, hey! I’m not sure if Lena has told you about it yet, but I was wanting to invite you to the little game night thing we have happening this next Thursday!” the blonde interjected, and Alex looked over at her incredulously, “We’re doing a holiday theme, so you’re going to need to wear an ugly holiday sweater to get in, but we’d love to have you.”

_ I don’t care how much invincibility her Kryptonian biology gives her, I’m going to kill her. Then revive her. And then kill her again, _

“Actually, I think I can. Let me give you my number, so we can work out the details,” Maggie said, completely unaware of the murderous glare the older sister was giving the younger.

“Awesome! Let me just…” Kara patted down her pockets to try and find her phone, “Aw darn it, I think I left it at home. Alex, do you think you could--”

“Yep! No problem at all!” Alex said in an almost too excited tone as she pulled her phone out of the pocket of her jean jacket and opened it to a new contact page before handing it over to Maggie. 

“Thanks!” the woman said appreciatively and quickly entered her information into the device before handing it back. Their hands touched briefly and the grad student quickly did her best to stamp out the butterflies she felt fluttering in her stomach.

“Maggie with a cinnamon vanilla latte and an avocado toast to go!” the employee at the counter called out, snapping Alex back into reality. 

“Well, it was really nice seeing you both! I have to head to class now, but I’ll see you on Thursday.”

“See you then!” her sister said with a wave as Maggie made her leave.

Once she was sure that the woman was far enough away, Alex whisper yelled at her sister.

“What the actual fuck are you doing?” she snapped, “We don’t even  _ know _ her! What if she’s an axe murderer!”

“Chill, Alex! She seems really nice!” Kara said with a roll of her eyes as she took a bite of her stick bun and then kept talking with her mouth full, “It’s pretty obvious you like her and besides, she’s one of Lena’s best friends!”

“I hate you. I hate you with every fiber of my being,” Alex said with a glare as she took a bite of her blueberry muffin, diminishing the intimidating factor of it until it was in the negatives. 

“No you don’t!” Kara sing-songed as she smirked and pulled her phone that she did in fact have out of her back pocket of her pants and waved it teasingly in front of her face, “Am I a good wingman, or am I a good wingman?”

“Unbelievable” Alex scoffed but then looked down at her own device to see that Maggie had put a little ‘<3’ next to her contact name. 

Maybe she wouldn’t kill her sister quite yet.

“Well, if you get to butt into my love life, then you get to tell me what’s going on with Lena Thorul.”

Out came the expected whine from her younger sister, causing a satisfied smile to creep over her face. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad. She got a cute woman’s number  _ and _ new information to hold over her sister’s head. 

“And don’t even  _ think _ about getting out of helping me clean the apartment this time.”

The blonde groaned and put her head in her hands, causing her to smile to widen even further. 

_ Yeah _ , she thought to herself as she took a sip of her tea,  _ This is a beautiful day. _


	3. Chapter 3

“Alex! Hurry up! People are going to be here soon!” Kara yelled at her from somewhere in the living room.

“What kind of soon are we talking about?!” she yelled back from the bathroom, winding the last strand of long hair around the curling iron and releasing the clamp onto it.

“Like…” a short pause interrupted her sister’s sentence, signifying that the alien was using her x-ray vision, “Vasquez and Lucy just got in the elevator kind of soon!”

“Shit,” Alex muttered under her breath and waited a few more seconds before pressing down on the clamp’s handle to release the now light curl. 

She unplugged the iron quickly and let it sit on the counter to cool as she rushed around the bathroom to clean the mess she and her sister had made getting ready. Thankfully it wasn’t too much, but Alex was determined to make sure that everything was absolutely perfect. She didn’t want Maggie to think that the Danvers sisters were slobs.

She slammed the medicine cabinets shut and wrapped the cord around the iron before storing it under the sink. A lit candle, a quick glance in the mirror, a slight tug to her custom made ugly hanukkah sweater and Alex determined she was ready for game night.

The brunette switched the light off and made her way to the front of the apartment just in time to open the door for Lucy and Susan when they knocked on it.

“Alexandraaaa!” Lucy yelled out to announced her presence.

“Lucielllleeeee!” Alex said in the same tone with a roll of her eyes before accepting her friend’s hug and then turning to greet the other early guest, “Nice to see you again, Vas! How’s the fancy FBI job going?”

“Classified as always, Danvers,” the agent said with a bright, cheerful laugh as they passed Alex the two bottles of wine in their hands.

“Hey you too!” Kara said as she came of the kitchen, wiping her hands with a dishtowel. The brunette took the chance to excuse herself and put the wine on the counter with a smile. 

Just as she had put them down, Alex felt a buzz come from her back pocket. Her heart started to race a little faster as she scrambled to take it out and check her notifications.

_ Maggie <3: Hi! Just wanted to let you know that I’m just a couple of minutes away. Is there a gate code I should know or anything? _

Alex quickly typed out a response and pressed send before she could second guess herself.

_ Alex: The code is 67843#! Can’t wait to see you! _

Alex put her phone down and opened the utensil drawer to find the corkscrew and aerator. After getting one of the corks out and putting the aerator in, her phone buzzed with another notification.

_ Maggie <3: On my way up. :) _

She smiled and pressed the power button to make the screen go dark just as Lucy meandered into the kitchen.

“Just wanted to see if you needed any help in here,” the short woman said, before taking in the expression on her face and squinting suspiciously, “You look… Worryingly happy. Any dead bodies I should know about?” 

Alex scoffed at the idea.

“What, am I not allowed to--”

“Alex! Maggie is here!” Kara yelled from the direction of the front door.

“Uh, could you get the glasses out of the cupboard above the sink? Feel free to pour yourself the first drink,” she asked Lucy in the most normal tone she could hope to manage.

“Yeah, yeah. Go play hostess, I’ll get everyone boozed up,” the lawyer said with a little laugh and waved her off.

With a quick expression of thanks, Alex went out to the entryway to see Maggie already inside with a bottle of scotch in her hands.

“Hi! Welcome to the Danvers household!” Alex smiled a little nervously before giving a hesitant side hug, “Amazing sweater by the way.”

It truly was a glorious sight. There was a large Christmas tree front and center that was lit up with a carefully glued on string of lights. 

“Thank you,” the woman smiled brightly, showing of the dimples that Alex felt like she really should be used to seeing by now, “Here. I know you said I only had to wear an ugly holiday sweater, but Ma always taught me it was rude to show up empty-handed.”

The taller woman looked down to see that Maggie was holding out a bottle of Johnnie Walker.

_ Ugh an accent  _ **_and_ ** _ good taste in scotch? This one’s definitely a keeper. _

“Well, give your Ma our thanks,” Alex teased lightly and took the bottle, “Come on, we have glasses in the kitchen we can pour some of this into.”

“Lead the way then, Danvers,” the woman said with a soft twinkle and a tilt of her head. 

They both walked towards the crescendo of giggles coming from the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

The entire game night went splendidly. 

A goofy night of charades, Sorry!, brownies, and alcohol with friends was definitely much needed after the stress that finals had brought into both her and her sister’s life. With every passing moment and every belly laugh, Alex felt her shoulders become less tense. 

She stole glances at Maggie throughout the night, and the more she consumed, the more her eyes would just drink the other woman in. She was absolutely gorgeous. 

Throughout the night of everyone catching up and getting to know each other, the brunette had learned that the woman who had caught her eye had just graduated from the police academy in Omaha, Nebraska and that the NCPD was the first department to accept her application.

_“How do you like it here in comparison to Nebraska?”_ Lucy had asked.

_“Well… They’re a lot more accepting of people like us here. Which I’m extremely grateful for,”_ Maggie had replied, which left Alex with more hope than she probably should’ve allowed herself to feel. 

Eventually though, all the wine (and about half of the scotch) had been drunk and the time on the clock read 1AM. 

“Well… Vas and I have work tomorrow… We really should be heading home,” Lucy said, prompting the rest of the guests to agree and start to pack up.

“I’ll see you for lunch Saturday, alright nerd?” the law student gave Alex a quick hug and gave her a wink before nodding in Maggie’s direction in encouragement. 

“Yeah, yeah Luce. Get going before Vas falls asleep,” she said, smirking at the sight of a very drowsy Susan.

With that, the pair leaves and Alex turns to see that Maggie is ready to go. 

“Oh, hey!” Alex said a little surprised, “Are you… Walking home?”

“Yeah,” Maggie said with a sheepish grin, scratching the back of her head, “I’m saving up for a car or a bike or something, but I haven’t gotten around to actually doing it.”

“Oh no, no, no. It’s past midnight! Who knows what kinds of things are out there,” Alex said, reaching out to get her leather jacket off the coat hanger and slipping it on.

“Danvers, I’m a cop. I can handle myself,” Maggie said, but the taller woman could see the shy smile on her lips. 

“Come on, please?” she said, whipping out the classic puppy dog pout, knowing that the other woman would be helpless to resist, “I have an extra helmet and everything.”

Alex watched as her dimples grew and her head tilted a little more.

“I guess a ride wouldn’t hurt,” Maggie finally conceded and threw her bag over her shoulder, “Now where’s that helmet you promised me?”

“One moment,” she said with a grin and dashed off to get both of their helmets from the shelf in her closet. She then came back with one under her arm and the other in her hand, extended outwardly to pass it to the rookie cop, “Do you know how to fasten the straps?”

“I’m a country girl. Of _course_ I know how,” Maggie teased as she took the helmet and opened the door for Alex to exit first, “Lead the way.”

“Alrighty then, cowgirl. Let’s go,” the brunette said with a little laugh before calling out to her sister who was still with Lena in the living room, “Kar! I’m taking Maggie home!”

“Alright! Behave!” the blonde teased a little, causing an uproarious giggle to escape her sister’s friend.

With a roll of her eyes, she exits the apartment and closes the door behind Maggie. The silence between them on the way to the elevator was awkward, but thankfully the shorter girl managed to break it with a question. 

“So… Med school huh? What made you want to do that?” she asked with a little smile. 

“Well my dad was a doctor, and so is my mom. Kinda the family business you know?” Alex joked a little, “What about you?”

The elevator made a little dinging sound and the doors opened up into the garage. 

“My dad’s a sheriff back in Nebraska, so I guess the same as you,” Maggie said with a laugh as they approached Alex’s bike. 

_God she’s just… So…_ **_beautiful_ ** _._

“Well, I’m assuming that since you know how to put on a helmet that you know how to ride bitch,” Alex said teasingly and then bit her lower lip to keep herself from laughing at the little glare she received from the other woman.

“I don’t make a habit of it… But yes,” she said sticking her tongue out childishly before putting her helmet on and buttoning up her coat.

Alex laughed as she did the same and then got her riding gloves out of the compartment of her seat before smoothly getting into her driver’s seat and waiting for Maggie to join her. 

“What cross streets is your place at?” Alex asked as she waited, her visor still up.

“First Street and Imperial, just past the Starbucks,” she replied and Alex nodded in understanding as they both put their visors down.

The shorter girl slipped on, wrapping her arms around Alex’s waist and she felt her heart beat faster, the warmth of Maggie’s body pressed up against her back. 

It felt solid. Grounding.

Alex cleared her throat and nudged the kickstand before starting the bike up and driving out of the garage, onto the street.

Fortunately ( _Unfortunately, actually,_ she thought to herself), it didn’t take much time to get to Maggie’s building. She skillfully parked in a visitor’s parking spot and cut the engine before kicking the stand back down.

She let Maggie get off and then got off herself, pulling the helmet off and running her hand through her hair a little nervously as Maggie did the same. 

“Thank you for the ride,” Maggie said with another dimpled grin that made Alex blush, “And for inviting me of course. I had a really good time.”

“Yeah of course. Anytime, seriously,” she was quick to say, “We- I mean _I_ was really happy that you were able to come.”

The dimples deepened as her smiled widened and Alex struggled to keep herself from swooning. 

“Well, thank you,” Maggie said and hesitated before leaning up and over just slightly to give Alex a kiss on her cheek, and Alex’s eyes widened in surprise, her eyebrows lifted comically.

“I’ll text you later?” the shorter woman asked as she backed away towards the entrance of her apartment complex.

“Y-yeah. Yeah of course,” Alex stuttered out and waved a little. A goofy smile spread across her face.

“Goodnight, Danvers.”

“Goodnight.”

Alex felt her cheek burning from the kiss the entire drive home.


	5. Chapter 5

Alex yawned and stretched as she felt her phone buzz next to her face, squinting at the bright light filtering through her room in order to look at the notification that had come through.

It was a text.

Maggie <3: Good morning! Would you happen to be free tonight?

Well, she was wide awake now. 

Alex: I should be! Why, do you have something planned? 

A few minutes passed and she watched the screen as the three dots popped up, indicating that the other woman was typing.

Maggie <3: Well… I’m off tonight, and I thought you might want a private lesson on how to ice skate so you don’t have to lean on your sister the entire night next time.

Alex laughed a little and saw another text come through.

Maggie <3: Surprising that someone who has a motorcycle has absolutely no sense of balance.

Alex gasped in playful offense when she read that and quickly typed out a response. 

Alex: I will let you know that those are two completely different forms of balance!

She waited a few moments before starting to type again.

Alex: But yes, I would like that. How does 7 work for you?

The typing bubble came up again.

Maggie <3: Seven works perfect for me! I’ll meet you there.

Alex: Awesome!

***

It was 6:18 PM and Alex was already freaking out.

“Come on, Al,” Kara said from the foot of the bed as aLex rummaged through her closet for at least the 20th time, “There’s nothing to worry about! She obviously likes you.”

“That’s not the  point, Kara. I want to look nice!” she said with a frown as she looked at herself in the mirror. 

“You’ve looked nice the past twelve outfits,” the blonde protested as she continued to scroll on what Alex assumed was Twitter.

“Karaaaaaa, help me!” she whined a little, and smiled victoriously as her sister threw down her phone. 

“Come here, you nerd,” the blonde huffed and patted the bed next to her. Alex followed obediently and Kara directed her to turn around so that she could braid her hair, “I know that you’re nervous, but I’m pretty sure you could wear a trashbag and Maggie would  still be smitten. I saw the looks that you were giving each other. This isn’t just in your head, okay?”

Alex took a steadying breath and nodded gently in agreement. Kara tied off the braid with a hair tie.

“However, if you choose not to wear that cute beanie I got you for last  Channukah  I’m legally allowed to disown you,” Kara said in a faux serious tone.

“Yeah, yeah alright,” she laughed and pushed at her sister’s shoulder before getting up and opening her top drawer to get mentioned beanie out, “I’m gonna do my make up and then head out.”

“Sounds good! Lena’s coming over here for movie night and hot chocolate, I gotta go to the store to get marshmallows,” the younger Danvers announced before exiting her sister’s room and heading towards the front door.

“Alright, well have fun!” Alex called out.

“Will do!” she heard just before the door closed.

Alex looked in the mirror breathed in. 

Get your shit together Danvers.

***

Alex ended up arriving to the rink about five minutes early, only to find that the rink was closed. She sighed a little and opened up her phone to text Maggie.

Alex: Hey… You meant the ice rink you work at right? Because it looks like its closed down.

Just as she was about to send it though, she felt someone come up from behind her.

“Boo!” a woman yelled, causing Alex to yell out in alarm, just to turn and see that it was only Maggie.

“Oh you dick!” the taller woman exclaimed as she recovered, laughing as she realized what was going on.

“Aw, come on Danvers,” she grinned, clearly unoffended, “What’s the fun without a little scare? Ready to head inside?”

“But… It’s closed?” Alex questioned, clearly confused until she saw the dimpled rookie take a ring of keys out of her pocket.

“I called in a favor... Cute beanie by the way,” she said with a cheeky smile before taking Alex’s hand and pulling her towards the facility.

The taller woman laughed out a quick thanks as she ran behind Maggie who opened up the door and dashed behind the counter where they kept all the skates.

“What size are you?”

“Oh uh, I think like a nine?” Alex said hesitantly.

“Alright, perfect,” the shorter woman said as she pulled out Alex’s size and then her own.

They quickly put on the skates and when Alex tried to stand up she wobbled.

“Woah, easy there, tiger,” Maggie teased gently before reaching her hand out to try and steady her. Thankfully it worked and she  didn’t fall on her face.

Eventually they reached the edge of the ice and Alex didn’t have to do much convincing to get the other woman to get on the ice first. But then… It was her turn.

“Come on, Danvers, how’re you gonna learn if you keep prevent yourself from failing?” she pointed out, causing Alex to squint.

Goddamn you and your southern twang.

“I’m not afraid of failing! I just don’t want to get hurt! These hands are going to do surgery on somebody someday, you know.” she defended herself as she pretended to be offended

“Just trust me,” Maggie said with that ridiculously attractive dimpled grin.

“Fine,” the taller woman huffed and took the hand that the self declared instructor was holding out for her, “but I can’t promise that I won’t pull you down with me if I fall.”

“Already out get me, huh Danvers?” the brunette tilted her head, that damned grin getting wider by the second.

Ah yes… Flirting… How do I do that again?

“Me? Pfft. Never,” the med student scoffed as a blush (that she would later blame on the chill of the ice rink) tinged her cheeks.

Nailed it.

Ever so carefully, Alex joined the skating veteran onto the ice. The blades underneath her feet wobbled a little causing the med student to look down quickly at her feet, forgetting how close she was to Maggie and knocking their foreheads together.

“Ow,” Alex said with a sheepish giggle and let go of one of the brunette’s arms in order to rub the sharp pain out of it.

“Yeah I’ll say,” Maggie laughed and mirrored the taller girl’s actions with her now free hand, “Try not to look down.”

“Easy for you to say,” Alex huffed a little but did her best to follow the instructions she was being given.

After shifting the grip so that they were holding onto each other’s forearms instead of hands, Alex felt herself being pulled forwards.

Eventually with the tips and tricks that the rookie cop was giving (“Pretend like the skates are just roller blades.”, “Don’t step, just glide!”, and “That’s it Danvers! I think you’ve got the hang of it!”), Alex finally felt sturdy enough to try going around the rink on her own.

“So, miss officer ma’am,” Alex said with a little bit of a snarky grin, as she swung their held hands back and forth, “Why on earth do you work at an ice rink?”

Maggie’s laugh was like music to her ears.

“Well,” she started, “I needed a little extra money and I was feeling a bit homesick and maybe a little lonely. I used to ice skate a lot back home in Nebraska and I just figured it might help a bit.”

“That makes sense... Did it help?” she asked, genuinely wondering.

“Well, I met you didn’t I? And honestly, Lena’s been a really good friend to me. She’s the owner of this place, did Kara tell you?” Maggie said with a beaming smile as she lead them both to a stop at one of the shorter ends of the rink.

Dimples dimples dimples...

“No, no she did not,” Alex said with a little laugh, “So  that was the favor you pulled huh?”

“I plead the fifth,” Maggie giggled a little, “So. I have a challenge for you, if you think you’re up to it.”

“Oh yeah, Sawyer? What do you have in mind?” Alex said eye glinting.

“Race me. Just to the middle of the rink,” she responded with a dimpled grin.

“Oh you’re on.”

“Okay…. 3… 2… 1… Go!” Maggie counted down and on “go”, both of them sped as fast as they could to the centerpoint of the ice. 

Maggie of course won, being more experienced, but Alex was right behind and ended up crashing into her date and falling on top of her.

They both burst into a fit of giggles and “ow”s but neither of them bothered to get up. Eventually they settled a little and Alex realized that their faces were  very  close together. She instinctively looked down at Maggie’s lips and bit her own bottom one.

“Well, I did tell you I’d take you down with me, didn’t I?” she managed to breathlessly utter out.

“Yeah… Yeah I guess you did,” Maggie replied, equally affected. 

And with that, Alex leaned forward and kissed the smaller woman gently, cupping her cheek with her hand ever so gently. She felt the smile against her own as Maggie kissed back and she could have sworn that her heart was going to explode with how fast it was racing. 

After a few seconds, they broke apart and Alex was left to try and catch her breath.

“I’ve been wanting to do that,” she smiled so big her cheeks were hurting.

“Yeah, I can tell,” came the airy reply from Maggie before Alex felt her hand thread through the hair at the back of her neck and started to pull her in for another kiss, “So have I.”

Lucy is gonna have a field day with this one at lunch tomorrow.

  
  


Fin .

**Author's Note:**

> It’s my first time in a while I’ve posted my works, so I really hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
